La Tragedia del Dragón Errante
by Lord Roko
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Igneel no fuese quien encontrase y educara a Natsu? ¿Qué tal si quien lo encontró fuese alguien oscuro y retorcido? La historia de los gremios de magos no es sólo fiesta y algarabía. La magia tiene un coste muy alto para aquellos que no nacieron con ella. AU. HIATUS: Detenido hasta nuevo aviso.


_Traigo ante ustedes el inicio de una obra maestra, o eso espero. La verdad es que yo amo Fairy Tail, se ha convertido en uno de mis mangas favoritos y la historia de Mashima tiene un je ne sais quoi que permite crear mundos infinitos, con tanta o incluso más intensidad que el mismo Naruto. Por eso me molesta que haya tan poco diversidad en el fandom de FT, ni siquiera en inglés. _

_Primero que nada, quiero dedicarle la historia a uno de mis autores favoritos en FF, que si bien no es perfecto, tiene mucho talento: Dante Fox y tambien para mis dos mentores de antaño, que si bien nunca leerán esto, quiero que sepan que los recuerdo con mucho cariño: Haou y Terriermon. Y por último, para celebrar mi ingreso a la universidad, wuhu! _

_Ahora, por favor disfruten de esta...dejaré que ustedes lo decidan. _

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"**Una vida de odio; el niño y el dragón"**

_**Madrugada del decimoprimer día de Septiembre, Año X763**_

La luna de sangre atestiguaba en silencio, cual deidad desde su pedestal, el cómo sucedían tales atrocidades, sin siquiera inmutarse. Vidas inocentes, de hombres, mujeres y niños, fueron tomadas sin consideración alguna. Rezar para detenerlo no serviría de nada, pues Dios no intervendría en una situación así. No hay un Dios que busque detener a esta fuerza de la naturaleza. Esta entidad maligna. Esta...esta _Acnologia._

La luz rojiza de la luna daba pauta a engrandecer el terror que ocasionaba aquella criatura. Era enorme y grotesca. Era…un… ¡dragón!

Su coraza de escamas era completamente negra, pero mostrando una especie de tatuajes azules por todo su cuerpo; sus ojos eran blancos, no podías ver un solo ápice de cordura en ellos, sólo la sombra que sus grandes alas generaban. Cuando volvió a abrir el hocico, se pudo sentir en su aliento el olor de miles de cuerpos putrefactos.

¿Por qué una criatura tan magna y omnipotente se molestaba en hacerles eso a su diminuta y desarmada aldea?, se preguntó un anciana, antes de ser devorada. La respuesta a su pregunta era de lo más simple, al menos así lo veía la bestia.

El insolente e imperdonable pecado que esos herejes cometieron, fue el festejar un simple festival a un kilometro del lugar de reposo de su ejecutor. Profanaron el sueño del _rey de los dragones_ y pagaron el precio de su insolencia. Con sangre.

Cuando no quedaba ni un alma que pudiese lamentar su negro destino, y las llamas del infierno fueron capaces de consumir todo a su paso, y _Acnologia _vio su tarea, no, su capricho, como realizado, decidió irse de ahí. Deseaba volver a dormir hasta que su siguiente llamado fuese hecho. Cuando una nueva era tenga que terminar.

Sin embargo, antes que las gloriosas y tenebrosas alas de la criatura se expandieran, algo lo detuvo de alzar vuelo. Un chillido, lo suficientemente agudo para ser humano, pero no lo necesariamente grave para ser adulto. Guardando sus alas, siguió la fuente de aquel funesto ruido.

Como lo sospechaba, se trataba de un bebé; a juzgar por su tamaño, no habría de tener muchos meses de nacido. Si lo dejaba ahí, los animales carroñeros se lo devorarían. Lo _más humano_ que hacer sería el matarlo rápidamente. Sin dolor ni sufrimiento.

Si el más mínimo pensamiento misericordioso fuese posible de concebir en la mente del dragón, se hubiera echado una buena carcajada. El pensar que un humano fuese capaz de un acto compasivo era algo más que improbable. Ésa no era la humanidad que _Acnologia _recordaba.

El lactante, quien aun no era capaz de usar por completo su visión, fue capaz de divisarlo, aunque borrosamente, a él. _Acnologia _observó esto con gracia. Siendo humano, no hay momento más puro que cuando se es bebé. Cuando no se ha tomado ninguna decisión, y la moralidad, o la falta de ésta, se ha abstenido de ser enseñada.

Fue en ese preciso momento, que el bebé lanzó una risita, que _Acnologia _meditó una idea. Si el hacer lo _más humano_ era hacer lo más misericordioso, entonces haría todo lo opuesto. Lo _menos humano_. Algo incluso más doloroso que dejarlo de alimento para las bestias que habitaban el lugar. Lo dejaría vivir.

Él vivirá, pero no como un ser vivo debería. Vivirá bajo un yugo de tormentos y dolor, donde nunca conocerá aquello que los humanos llaman amor. No conocerá la decepción, pues nunca confiará en nadie; tampoco sentirá la desgracia, ya que jamás se enamorará. Sólo vivirá por un único y simple motivo: odiar. Pero más que nada, para odiarlo a él.

_Acnologia _lo dispuso así. Ya ha vivido suficiente. Este niño será quien decida su destino. No, no sólo el suyo, también el de _él_. La hora de que un nuevo _rey de los dragones_ aparezca ha llegado.

El tenebroso ser sostuvo al lactante con su cola y esta vez, en lugar de volar, caminó a paso lento. El bebé no podía morir ahora, aun no. Su propio destino no será decidido, sino hasta muchas lunas después.

Por ahora, ése ya no era un lactante común. Ahora se convertiría en su propio hijo. Un Dragon-Slayer. Alguien que traerá una nueva era a este mundo.

"Que tu nombre inspire terror a todo aquel que lo oiga" habló _Acnologia_, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Más del que había sido capaz de recordar. _"Natsu…Dragnarok"._ Así lo llamaría de ahora en adelante.

El pequeño bebé sólo rió una vez más, sin saber la gran tragedia en la que su vida se convertiría.

* * *

_**Ocaso del vigesimocuarto día de Diciembre, Año X770**_

El sol se estaba ocultando. Debía darse prisa en llevar la cena, o el monstruo que tiene por padre se pondrá más gruñón de lo normal. Hacía un frío del carajo y él estaba casi desnudo, salvo por su pantalón de piel de lobo.

La razón por la que se encontraba ahí, en las montañas del Suroeste de _Fiore_, era para buscar su cena y la de su padre: siendo ésta tres osos polares y cinco lobos. Pero ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era sobrevivir a la fuerte nevada.

"_Entrenamiento de resistencia_, mi trasero" murmuró el niño. "Esto se le llama tortura. Me trata como su esclavo. Si él es el padre, debería ser él quien consiga la comida, ¿o no?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

_Los dragones y el frío no nos llevamos_, recordó él. Hm, para decir pretextos sí que era bueno—aunque también para dar tenebrosos castigos.

La primera cosa que Natsu aprendió fue el no temerle a nada, ni siquiera a su padre. Todo con el fin de nunca rendirse al momento de una pelea. Ésa era la razón principal.

La segunda cosa que se le fue inculcada había sido, de forma casi inmediata, el respetar siempre a la naturaleza. Pues era ésta quien mantenía las condiciones de toda situación. Ni siquiera _Acnologia _era capaz de hacer algo así con su enorme poder.

La tercera, pero no menos importante, cosa que aprendió fue el odiar. Odiar a cada cosa viviente de este mundo, incluyendo a su padre y a sí mismo. Según palabras de _Acnologia_, la magia que iba a aprender era tan poderosa y única que sólo funcionaría si canalizaba una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte. Para aquella criatura que llamaba padre, el odio era lo único capaz de activar dicha magia.

Lamentablemente, a Natsu le era imposible el odiar a cada cosa que existiese en el mundo. _Acnologia_ lo sabía muy bien, así que cambió su estrategia. En lugar de pedirle que aprendiese a odiar, le obligaría a odiarlo a él.

El infante, que poseía un curioso cabello de color rosa, meditó un poco las acciones de su padre, mientras acarreaba un trineo que cargaba los cuerpos de sus presas. _"Él quiere que lo odie, por eso me tortura así. Hm, aunque no hay nada que pueda hacerme que me obligue a odiarle" _bufó mentalmente, sin saber qué tan equivocado estaba.

_**Varias horas después**_

Natsu y su padre ya habían comido lo que él, con un tanto de esfuerzo, cazó. _Acnologia_ hace rato que se había quedado dormido—no sin antes quejarse sobre su _tardanza _y del hecho de que le gustara cocinar sus alimentos antes de ingerirlos. ¡Era un humano, por todos los cielos!

Contempló la luna creciente con esmero, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ser un ave—poder surcar los cielos con libertad, y admirar la luna desde el mejor lugar posible. Natsu no quería convertirse en un Dragon-Slayer, nunca lo quiso.

Pasaba de media noche, deducía él. Normalmente, cualquier persona estaría dormida por ahora—pero no era un día normal. Lo sabía bien, era un día festivo que los humanos celebran cada año: Navidad, recordaba él.

Los humanos decían que aquella fecha era un día para estar con tus seres amados. Natsu nunca lo sabrá—él no tenía a nadie que pudiese calificar en esa categoría. Respetaba a su padre, de cierta manera, pero no había manera alguna de amarlo. _Acnologia _tal vez sea la única criatura que nunca conocerá el amor, sea para dar o recibirlo; pero si él seguía su camino, Natsu sería igual que él. Dicho pensamiento sólo lo hizo estremecer en temor. Debería dormir de una vez, pues no sabía a qué clase de torturas lo atendría su padre el día de mañana.

Natsu observó a la aldea que estaba debajo de la montaña, mientras festejaban en grande aquel día. Cerró los ojos y se acostó junto a la fogata, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a aquel monstruoso ser que lo había criado, mientras éste se refugiaba del frío en una cueva. ¡Vaya egoísmo el suyo!

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el pelirrosa susurró unas palabras que si llegasen a ser escuchadas, estaría en un gran problema. "Feliz Navidad, tou-san".

* * *

_**Madrugada del vigesimoquinto día de Diciembre, Año X770**_

Ni siquiera había amanecido todavía, pero un ruido ensordecedor lo sacó de sus sueños. Eran varios ruidos, de hecho. Gritos, eso es lo que eran.

Gritos de horror y desesperación. Todos provenientes de un solo punto en común: la aldea. Intentó observar a su alrededor, buscando algo que le dijera que su más terrible pesadilla era mentira, pero no fue así. Su padre no estaba ahí.

Vio con horror como la nieve mezclada con hollín caía del cielo. Resultado de los enormes pilares de humo que provenían de la aldea. Ahí estaba él, su padre, gozando enteramente de la enorme matanza que había empezado.

"Bastardo hijo de p…" comenzó a maldecir, mientras corría tan rápido como podía. Necesitaba llegar ya, debía detenerlo, al menos salvarlos a _ellos_.

Durante su _entrenamiento de resistencia contra el frio_, Natsu hizo amistad con una familia bastante agradable, en especial con su hija. _"Erza" _pensó él, acerca de aquella dulce niñita que siempre le ofrecía una galleta cada vez que lo veía.

Cuando Natsu se acercó lo suficiente a la aldea, se detuvo en seco. No había forma alguna de detener a su padre cuando se aferraba en su vicio más grande: matar.

El momento en que derrame su primera gota de sangre, _Acnologia _no parará hasta saciar su sed de matanza. Asesinará a cada ser vivo del pueblo, sea éste ganado, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, o niños.

El pelirrosa pensó que mientras su padre estuviese en aquel estado _salvaje_, no detectaría su presencia debido a su falta de concentración. Grave error. Haciendo acopió de su experiencia para pelear con manadas de lobos, Natsu corrió de la forma más sigilosa posible, esperando que fuese suficiente. Creyó mal, una vez más.

Una inaudible y siniestra risa provino del gigantesco _Acnologia_, cuyos pensamientos rondaban en las acciones tan estúpidas de su hijo. _"Me pregunto qué estupidez harás ahora, Natsu"_.

El niño buscó debajo de cada roca que encontrase en el camino, cada rincón, cada lugar en el que pudiera encontrarla, o tan sólo una prueba de qué seguía con vida: un cabello, una gota de sangre, ¡lo que fuera!

Sería capaz de encontrarla incluso si estuviera muerta, pero parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. _"¡Bajo tierra, claro!" _pensó Natsu, regañándose mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes.

Cómo había olvidado algo tan obvio, no lo sabía. En el último año, desde que empezó su estancia en aquella montaña, innumerables veces había caído enfermo y sido cuidado por esa dulce familia, a quien quiso como si fuese la suya. En siete años, ésa fue la primera vez que conoció el amor. Erza, la única amiga que se permitió tener en toda su vida, y no permitiría que algo le pasara. El sótano de su casa, en el cual había jugado con ella por horas, debía ser el lugar ideal para esconderse de un ataque como éste.

Natsu, intentando mantenerse en silencio, corrió tan veloz como pudo hacia las ruinas de la casa de Erza y su familia. Ya estando ahí, tras cerciorarse de que su padre no se diera cuenta de su presencia, buscó la entrada a la guarida subterránea. Estaba justo a mitad de lo que fue una vez la sala.

El pelirrosa meditó las cosas un poco. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera—el momento para hacer su movimiento era en cuanto el sol comenzase a salir por el horizonte. El _segundo punto débil de Acnologia_: el crepúsculo o el amanecer. Dos magníficos momentos del día en que la luz y las sombras se combinan, petrificando la mirada de tan poderoso dragón.

¿Por qué no dejarla ahí, donde _Acnologia_ no puede dañarla? La respuesta a eso era de lo más simple: una vez que su padre se aburra de matar, pierda el interés, o se quede sin _juguetes_ que lo entretengan, desaparecerá a la aldea de la faz de la tierra, con sólo usar su _aliento de dragón_.

Con voluntad, buscando que aquella pesadilla nunca se hiciese realidad, abrió la puerta a sus pies y esperó lo mejor.

Su alma dio un vuelco de alivio al observar la hermosa carita de aquella niña. Lamentablemente, había demasiadas otras personas que se refugiaban ahí: los padres de Erza, sus hermanos, primos, abuelos y hasta algunos vecinos. ¡No había forma alguna de poder salvarlos a todos!

"¡Na-chan!" murmuró ella, mientras corría a abrazarlo, llena de preocupación. Natsu no se resistió a tal muestra de afecto, aunque sí resintió un poco aquel cariñoso y extraño apodo con el cual solía referirse a él.

Maldición, él conocía a todos los que estaban ahí. Jugó con ellos, comió con ellos. Hizo amistad con cada uno de ellos. Pero debía tomar una decisión ahora, pues se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Los padres de Erza estaban bastante felices de verlo. Hubo muchas preguntas, pero todos los refugiados lo recibieron a él con una sonrisa. Para Natsu, lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

El pelirrosa respiró hondo y lo exhaló todo. No había vuelta atrás para lo que iba a hacer, pero no se arrepentiría de ello. Viviría con eso, lo aceptaría y, eventualmente, lo olvidaría.

Cerró sus ojos e hizo acopio de toda su entereza. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, mientras arqueaba los dedos de sus manos. Sus ojos dejaron de ser los del tierno Natsu, sino que se asemejaban a los de aquel monstruo. Ahora, el infierno tendrá un lugar reservado específicamente para él.

Noventa segundos, noventa largos y lentos segundos. Ése fue el tiempo que le requirió el segarle la vida a dieciocho personas. Intentó hacerlo de la forma más rápida e indolora que pudiera, ya fuera por asfixiarlos o por romperles el cuello.

Tuvo cierta sensatez al dejar noqueada a la pequeña Erza; hubiese sido muy traumático para ella el ver todo lo que él hizo. Si su plan salía como él esperaba, la pelirroja sería capaz de vivir una vida normal.

Una vez terminó con su 'faena', oyó un leve zumbido—de inmediato lo reconoció. Se había acostumbrado tanto a aquel estruendo, que para sus oídos se había vuelto sólo un tenue sonido.

"Lo mejor será irnos de inmediato" musitó, mientras cargaba a Erza en brazos. No se molestó en ver hacia atrás, no quedaba nada por salvar.

Corrió y corrió, alejándose lo más que pudo; siendo esto insuficiente, corrió todavía más. Por el rabillo del ojo lo pudo ver, la destrucción entera de lo que alguna vez fue una jubilosa aldea. Fue reducida a nada en un nivel molecular, dejando como única prueba de su existencia a la niña que llevaba en brazos.

La velocidad de Natsu—tanto física, como mental—fue lo que permitió su supervivencia. Con la luz del sol naciente a su espalda, el pelirrosa confrontó a su padre con la mirada.

"Hm, al parecer, mis suposiciones fueron acertadas. Encontraste el amor en este lugar" espetó el dragón a su hijo. A pesar de ser aturdido por el amanecer, su mirada libre de pupilas hizo contacto con el reto del infante.

Natsu observó a la niña en sus brazos con un cauteloso sonrojo. Ignorando el calor de su rostro, enfrió su mirada y la dirigió al ser que lo crió. "Tú lo sabías, ¿no? ¡Maldición! Sabías que Erza y su familia estaban escondidos, sólo querías probar lo que haría, maldito bastardo"

"Ésa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre, muchacho insolente" gruñó antes de golpearlo con el dorso de su garra derecha, haciéndolo chocar contra un muro de roca. Natsu protegió a la pelirroja, pero pudo sentir cómo un par de sus costillas se rompían.

No pudo ni hablar, eso le dolió hasta el alma, pero al menos pudo proteger a Erza. "¿Qué quieres a cambio de su vida?" soltó el pelirrosa, aun adolorido por el golpe.

"Tu completa devoción a la causa. Mataste a humanos que se hacen llamar a sí mismos como _inocentes,_ para salvar a alguien que amas. Lo que quiero es que me odies por obligarte a hacerlo, y que lo hagas una y otra vez. La magia que te enseñaré, se alimenta de tu odio y de un ingrediente aún más importante: almas humanas. Harás lo que yo te pida, con tal de mantener a esa cría con vida" espetó, con su fiera y tenebrosa voz.

Natsu estaba horrorizado, pero no dudó en contestar. "Lo haré…mientras la mantengas a ella fuera de todo esto". Y fue así, a pesar del alto precio, el niño hizo un pacto con el diablo. Todo por amor.

Aún siendo sólo un niño, conoció el amor a través de esa niña, y no permitiría que su negro destino ensombreciera el de ella.

Abandonando la vieja villa, una vez conocida como _Rose Mary_, Natsu nunca bajó a Erza de sus brazos. "Ah, por cierto, Feliz Navidad, hijo mío" musitó _Acnologia_, atrayendo la ira de su vástago adoptado.

"_No te preocupes, Er-chan. Cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, lo mataré por todo lo que ha hecho. Lo prometo" _juró, no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a ella.

Alejado de toda la oscuridad que él albergaría, Erza fue dejada en la iglesia de una ciudad llamada _Magnolia_. No le dio mucha importancia al nombre, ni al lugar en sí. Ésa fue la última vez en mucho tiempo que Natsu Dragnarok hizo algo… _desinteresado._

* * *

_**Noche del sexto día de Julio, Año 777**_

_La Cascada del Dragón_, una de las maravillas naturales que _Fiore _puede ofrecer, llamada así por la formación rocosa de la cual está hecha. Era majestuosa y, por motivos de la naturaleza, jamás se había visto agua tan cristalina como la de aquel hermoso lugar.

Usando el helado torrente, Natsu lavó toda la sangre de su desarrollado cuerpo, que a pesar de sólo ser el de un adolescente, ya poseía la altura y musculatura de alguien que se encontrara en los veintitantos. Tanta experiencia negativa había acelerado el crecimiento de su cuerpo, sin mencionar el abuso en el entrenamiento físico. El hecho de ser capaz de masacrar a un pueblo entero, sin nada más que fuerza, velocidad y la teatralidad de la noche, era prueba de ello.

Tras los últimos años de su entrenamiento, aprendió a borrar de su persona aquellas pesadas cadenas, que los humanos llamaban comúnmente _moralidad._

_Si quieres matar a un hombre, disfrútalo. Si quieres cogerte a una mujer, gózalo. _Ésas fueron las palabras que su padre le inculcó a base de golpes, y por las cuales ha vivido los pasados siete años de su vida. En aquel pueblo, donde su última prueba ante su padre fue realizada, no hubo hombre que no asesinara, ni mujer que no se follara. Él ya no era humano, era un demonio, al cual el Infierno esperaba con impaciencia.

Pasadas tres horas, él y su padre se encontraban frente una fogata, comiendo lo que sería su última cena juntos.

"¿Ahora qué, padre?" preguntó, sin respeto alguno. Jamás sentiría tal cosa por alguien como él.

Acnologia sólo sonrió, haciendo un amago de orgullo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese chico había demostrado valer su existencia. El dragón crió a un demonio aun más maligno que él. Todo el odio sembrado en su interior había echado raíces y proporcionado un hermoso fruto. El néctar del odio, la venganza, es lo único que lo motiva y, si era sincero, lo único que necesitaría. Después de todo, la venganza era aquello que lo ha mantenido con vida por cuatro siglos.

Tras pensamientos tan malsanos, el dragón negro le dio fin a su trastornada mueca y comenzó a hablar.

"Ahora, hijo…la guerra empieza"

* * *

**Bueno, cualquier crítica es bienvenida. Desde ahora van comprendiendo de qué va el fic? Me inspiré mucho en la obra de Dante, Itami no Satsu, para crear una historia con un trama tan cruda. Pero para entrar en el ambiente que puede llevar consigo la historia, tomé ejemplo de la poderosa serie _"Spartacus"_, y los animes _Full Metal Alchemist e Inuyasha._**

**__Bueno, los veré pronto. **


End file.
